


our months, our love

by Banana_Uyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai are Childhood Friends, How Do I Tag, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Siblings Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, Some angst, Soobin can't stand the Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We die like people, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Why Did I Write This?, it just came to me when i was on a walk, just a huge compilation of fluff, like the smallest amount ever, lots and lots and lots of fluff, seriously, there is so much you'll want me to write angst after this, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Uyu/pseuds/Banana_Uyu
Summary: "It's been a long year.""That it has." Taehyun agrees. "But we have each other now. And I know that everything is going to be okay." Kai smiles and snuggles up to him more. "I love you.""Love you too, Angel."Or,Just a huge compilation of soft tyunning over the course of one year because the author misses this pairing:)[CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. We met in January

**Author's Note:**

> as it says in the tags, i literally came up with this on a walk around my neighbourhood and i thought it would be fun to write so here we are. i hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> THIS WORK IS ALL FICTIONAL AND NOT MEANT TO OFFEND ANYONE. IF YOU FEEL AS IF YOU WILL BE OFFENEDED OR TRIGGERED BY THE WORK, PLEASE STOP READING! DON'T REUPLOAD ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY CONSENT!

_ 19:30 - 17th January, Sunday - Choi Beomgyu’s house party _

There were many things that Taehyun liked; balloons, cats -  _ animals _ \- sarcasm (it was basically his second language) and food. What Taehyun despised though was parties. Especially ones that Choi Beomgyu threw because he knew how to make them louder than normal. “It’s too loud. I’m going back home.” Taehyun turned back to the car that he had driven with Yeonjun in. The older had somehow managed to get Taehyun to agree to come. 

( _ “It will be a good experience for the real world.” Yeonjun argued. “That means that you are implying that we are not in the real world.” Taehyun retorted. _

_ Yeonjun whined. “You know what I meant! Anyway, you’re coming. Plus, Soobin will be there and I need a wingman.” Taehyun had rolled his eyes at that. “Fine. Don’t make it a habit.” Yeonjun winked as he walked away to get ready. “You know I won’t.” _ )

“Oh no you don’t.” Before the blonde could make his great escape, Yeonjun had grabbed him and whipped him around, pushing him in front and holding the younger’s shoulders. “You agreed to help me with Soobin. You can’t bail!” Yeonjun whined again. Taehyun could only sigh and huff and the black haired man pushed to his death.

* * *

_ 20:45 - 17th January, Sunday - Choi Beomgyu’s house party _

Two hours, fifteen minutes, and three seconds. It had been two hours, fifteen minutes and  _ ten _ seconds! And Taehyun was  _ still _ at this god awful party. Why couldn’t Yeonjun go alone? He was a social butterfly. He could’ve asked anyone and they would’ve said yes in a heartbeat so why had he chosen Taehyun of all people?

Taehyun grabbed his empty glass and headed over to the kitchen for his fourth glass of water of the night. He was pretty sure that he had had more water tonight than he had all of this week. Once his glass was filled, he turned to walk away, but before he couldn’t even realise what was happening, his glass had smashed onto the floor and his shoes were now wet.

“Oh my god! I am so sorry. I didn't see you and I was trying to get to a cup and oh my god. I am so so so sorry. I’ll dry your shoes. You don’t need to worry about that. What can I do to say sorry?” Taehyun, still shocked from the crash, had barely managed to say ‘it’s okay’ when the boy stood back up from where he had been picking pieces of glass and the reply died on the blonde’s tongue.

Standing before him was the most ethereal person he had ever seen. The breath was knocked out of him as he stared at the boy -  _ he had to be a boy right? he looked like he was fresh out of high school  _ \- in front of him. He was an angel. That’s all that Taehyun’s mind could supply.

Taehyun looked back at the water on the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting. “It’s fine. It was an accident.” Taehyun whispered, but he might as well have said nothing because with all the loud music, he was inaudible. Even so, the boy still managed to hear him and smiled brightly. And if Taehyun wasn’t breathing before, he was dead now.

‘ _ I must be in heaven. There is no way someone this beautiful exists on earth. _ ’ Taehyun thought, still dazed. “I’m Kai, by the way.” The boy- Kai said, extending a hand for Taehyun to shake. Taehyun blinked at the hand. It took him a few seconds to realise that the hand was for him. He hesitantly shook the auburn haired’s hand.

“I’ll treat you to a coffee!” Kai suddenly exclaimed. Taehyun just stared dumbfounded at the younger. Blush dusted Kai’s cheeks as he realised what he had said. “I mean… I’m a freshman.” ‘ _ Knew it! _ ’ Taehyun thought to himself. “And I don’t want to make any bad impressions - which I’ve just done.” He paused to breathe. “So I thought I could do it over by taking you out for coffee.”

Taehyun shrugged. If he got to spend more time with the beautiful “Okay.” Then Taehyun thought again. “But I should warn you… I don’t like coffee.” Kai gasped in shock. “Well then, I’ll have to get you a milkshake then!” He lowered his head in embarrassment. “How can one not like coffee?” he muttered under his breath.

“It’s bitter and disgusting and should not exist because ew.” Taehyun had heard Kai clear as day. Kai looked up and his face, if possible, became even more red. ‘ _ How does he look even more pretty now?! _ ’ Taehyun scolded himself for getting into this situation. He was getting flustered and Kang Taehyun did not get  _ flustered _ .

Taehyun took a deep breath and took out his phone. “I’ll need your number now, won’t I?” Kai was unresponsive for a second, before whipping his own phone out too. They both exchanged their numbers and that was the start of their blossoming friendship.

And maybe something more…

-

_ 15:36 - 22nd January, Friday - Chan’s Kitchen _

Almost an entire week had passed since Taehyun had last seen the angel, also known as Kai. It has also almost been a week since Taehyun had gotten drunk -  _ drunk in love _ . Luckily Yeonjun hadn’t been drinking so he drove the younger home. 

( _ “He was an angel, hyung! What if I never see him again?!” Taehyun huffed. Yeonjun could only laugh as the younger whined about the supposed angel he had met during the party. “You’ll see him again. I’m sure of it. Didn’t you get his number?” Taehyun had gasped and his hand dived into his pocket to find his phone. “I did!” Yeonjun just laughed and drove the boy home. _ )

Taehyun waited patiently in the small booth. Kai had said that he would join him at the small café after his dance class. Taehyun had agreed and said he would save them a table. It had been awkward when they texted for the first time. Taehyun was sure that he was making a fool of himself and he hated it because Kang Taehyun didn’t make a _fool_ _of himself_.

He sighed as scrolled through his Instagram feed. All rubbish. He didn’t really care for social media and only really went on there when he had nothing better to do. He lost himself in his thoughts - mainly about Kai - as he looked out the window. It was snowing, albeit lightly, and there were minimal cars along the street. Taehyun shivered. He felt cold just looking at it.

The bell for the shop rang, signalling the arrival of a new customer. Taehyun looked up and there he was in all of his heavenly glory. Kai. His angel and saviour. He watched as Kai looked around in confusion, but then the younger’s face lit up when he saw the blonde. He beamed and Taehyun felt light, like he was floating. “Hey hyung!” Kai seated himself down in front of the other, who was still captivated by the auburn haired boy before him.

“Hi.” Taehyun wished he could say more, but his tongue was tied. “It’s been awhile.” Taehyun mentally facepalmed. ‘ _ ‘It’s been awhile?’ Really Taehyun! _ ’ Kai giggled and the blonde almost fell over as a result of it.  _ How could a giggle be that cute?! _ Taehyun took a deep breath. He always seemed to be taking deep breaths around Kai.

“What flavour milkshake do you like?” Kai asked, trying to break the awkward silence. Taehyun answered without hesitation. “Salted caramel twist with no whipped cream and two strawberries.” His eyes widened immediately as he looked up to look at the younger. Kai chuckled. “Specific, I see.” Taehyun blushed profusely. “It’s fine. Soobin hyung has a more intricate order than you.”

Taehyun blinked before registering what Kai had said. “You know Soobin hyung?” Kai looked at the blonde with the same wide eyes. “ _ You _ know Soobin hyung?” Taehyun nodded. “Yeonjun hyung is my roommate and he won’t shut up about Soobin.” Kai beamed and Taehyun felt temporarily blinded by his bright smile. “Oh my god! Soobin hyung won’t shut up about Yeonjun hyung either. He’s always talking about how  _ handsome _ and  _ sexy _ he is. Ew.” Kai mock-gags.

Taehyun tries and fails to hold back his giggles as Kai gets up to order their drinks. ‘ _This is going well. Maybe it won’t be as bad as I thought._ ’  Taehyun thought to himself. His phone buzzed and he glanced at the ID. Yeonjun. Taehyun saw a series of messages light up his lock screen.

**Yeonjun hyung :) - 15:49**

TAEHYUNNIE!!! SOOSHIN IS WITH ME! HE WANZJTS TO HANG OUT. WITH ME! AS IN ME! CHOI YEONJUSAJDKNSW

OMG I LOHE HIPM. ICANKT BREATHOIE

**Taehyunhyun ((: - 15:52**

.calm down hyung. i’m with kai. leave me alone. i’m sure soobin hyung loves you back

**Yeonjun hyung :) - 15:52**

i- you are so mean! 0-0 you’re meant to be my best friend!!!!!!!!!!!! i’m hiding in binnie’s bathroom. wdid?

**Taehyunhyun ((: - 15:53**

kai’s back with our drinks. i’m gonna go. bye hyung <3

**Yeonjun hyung :) - 15:54**

wait no! hyunnie! NOOOO SOOBIN WANTS TO TALK. WHAT DOES THAT MESN????!! TAEHYUNNNNNNNNNNNNN I NNED YOU GUIDENESS

**15:55**

GUIDENEUSS*

GUIDENSE*

FUCK how do you spell guidenes?

gudense*

guidance*

FUCKING FINALLY!!!!!

GUIDANCE! WAIT NO SOOBIN IS SCARING ME NOW.

HYUNNIE SAVE ,ME!!!!!

Taehyun chuckled, placing his phone down on the table just as Kai placed his drink on the table in front of the older. “What’s funny?” The auburn haired sits back down and starts to sip at his drink. “Just Yeonjun hyung pining after Soobin hyung again.” Kai rolled his eyes and they continued their conversation. They talked about everything and anything.

That is until Taehyun had photography class and had to leave for his lecture. The two went their separate ways, happy and content with their short ‘date’ -  _ if you could even call it that _ \- and Taehyun knew that he had to get closer to Kai. He had to get to know the angel that was Huening Kamal Kai.


	2. We learned in February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw:// panic attack.
> 
> I won't make it that detailed, but if you get triggered really easily, please don't read it.
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is so long. There was a lot to cover.

_07:30 - 1st February, Monday - Taehyun and Yeonjun’s Dorm_

Here’s something Taehyun had realised over the course of the few weeks he had known the angel - Huening Kamal Kai was pretty.

This is a fact. Common knowledge that everyone must accept and agree with - to the extent that Yeonjun, who had said no one had a chance next to Soobin, had admitted it to Taehyun late one night that, yes, Kai was quite beautiful, and no Taehyun isn’t blind. It just is, completely and unequivocally, a truth. The earth revolves around the sun, everything is made of atoms, Huening Kamal Kai was pretty.

‘And Taehyun?’ You may ask. Taehyun was a nineteen year old boy that was in the deepest of trouble.

He let out a breath as he finished up his run, stopping his playlist as he came to a halt outside his dorm. A small, pale hand landed on the bone of Taehyun’s shoulder and he visibly flinched at the contact. “Oops! Sorry Hyung. I didn't mean to scare you.” Kai laughed. His voice rang through Taehyun’s ears. It sounded like music, an unknown song that played through the hallway, lighting the older up in ways the auburn haired boy couldn’t even imagine.

“It’s Kai-yah. What’s up?” He turned to see the younger in all his glory. “Soobin hyung told me to come and get you and Yeonjun hyung so we could get some ice cream. Also Beomgyu hyung is coming!” The younger gleamed. He had mentioned in one of their many text conversations that ice cream reminded of his home in Hawaii - the sweet flavours and the happiness they brought. Taehyun understood that. What he couldn’t understand was why Kai seemed to love a flavour that shouldn’t even exist in the first place.

* * *

_07:55 - 1st February, Monday - Pearl Cream Parlour_

“You’re getting mint choco, aren’t you?” Soobin grimaced, already knowing what the two ‘weirdos’ would say. “Yes!” Kai and Yeonjun say simultaneously. The two smiled brightly, sharing a high-five. Taehyun, Beomgyu and Soobin step a considerable amount away from the two mint chocolate lovers. “Soobinnie, you know us so well!” Taehyun could only sigh. _Mint chocolate._ The bane of his existence, yet he allows it. Because Kai was his kryptonite.

The ice cream parlour was relatively quiet, two people sat in the corner - most likely on a date - chatting and giggling. This meant the boys were able to find a booth quite easily. Kai got up to get their orders. “Two mint choco, one vanilla, one chocolate, one strawberry, right?” The others nodded and after Kai had left, they all burst into excited chatter.

Taehyun could only zone out as he watched Kai order. Sweet sweet Kai. Kai with soft hair and the purest aura. And his pretty hands, and his voice. And his beautiful smile, and- “-hyun. Taehyun!” He snapped out his daze to face Soobin. The older smirked and shared a look with Beomgyu. “Someone’s in love, I see.” Taehyun was just about to defend himself when Kai came back with the ice creams, barely balancing them on the tray. “The ice cream has arrived!” He announced, excitedly. Once Kai had sat back down, each picked up their respective cups and started to eat them, chatting and laughing together.

* * *

_09:15 - 1st February, Monday - Taehyun and Yeonjun’s Dorm_

“Thank you for walking me back.” Kai and Taehyun stood outside the blonde’s dorm door. “No problem. We both know that Yeonjun and Soobin hyung would’ve made it awkward again and Beomgyu had already left so I was the only one left to save you!” ‘ _Oh my god I’m in love with the purest child ever!_ ’ Taehyun thought after Kai displayed his full smile.

“Well, thank you anyway.” Taehyun unlocked his door and stepped inside, but then turned just as Kai was about to leave. “I’ll see you at dance class today, right?” Kai smiled, nodding and then he walked away. “I’ll see you!” He said, walking out of sight. Taehyun couldn’t help the giddy smile that painted itself onto his face. “Yeah. I’ll see you.” He responded, but it was more like a whisper to himself.

Taehyun closed the door, locking it behind him. Yeonjun had his own keys, he could get in himself. Taehyun looked at the small digital clock that sat in between a few books. It read 09:19. Taehyun sighed. He only had afternoon classes on a Monday and his first one didn’t start until 12:30. He decided to just take a quick nap. Then he would hopefully be able to make it through the rest of the day.

Taehyun made his way to his room, closing the door and placing his phone on his bedside table. Just then his phone lit upland started to ring, signalling that someone was calling him. The ID displayed surprised him, but he answered anyway. “Dad?”

* * *

_02:27 - 5th February, Friday - Campus Grounds_

Taehyun couldn’t sleep. Although it had been expected, given that his father had called him only a few days ago. His father, who had walked out all those years ago, was calling him. It had been a short conversation and it hadn’t necessarily been bad, but it hadn’t been good either. To Taehyun anyway.

( _“Taehyun! It’s been so long. I’ve been meaning to call-” Taehyun had interrupted before more could be said. “I’m going to stop you right there. It’s been a long time because you haven’t been in contact for years. And if you’ve been ‘meaning to call’, why haven’t you? And don’t even think about using the ‘I couldn’t find your number’ crap on me. It won’t work.”_

_His father had laughed. “Savage as ever, I see.” Taehyun had to push down the urge to shout at the older man. “It’s your birthday soon.” Taehyun shivered just thinking about it. “So?”_

_“I was hoping to come visit you and-”_

_“Step foot on the campus grounds and I will have you out in a millisecond.” The blonde seethed. “Don’t contact me again. You failed to be a father once and, unlike others, I’m not giving you a second chance.” And with that Taehyun hung up and flung his phone onto the couch._ )

‘ _Why did he call?_ ’, ‘ _Why was he being nice?_ ’, ‘ _What is he planning?_ ’ Taehyun let the thoughts run free in his head. He could only walk around - the gym would usually be open, but it had been closed for maintenance - looking around and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. He walked about for another hour before going back to his dorm.

He shimmied off his shoes and jacket before going into his room and flopping on top of his bed. The dorm was quiet. Yeonjun had gone over to Soobin’s dorm to spend the night so the younger had the whole dorm to himself, but he felt uncomfortable. It was almost too quiet as if he had been cut off from the rest of the world and all its liveliness.

Taehyun walked into the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and gulped it down. He then headed back to bed. He stared up at the ceiling, trying his hardest to will all thoughts of his father away.

* * *

_12:48 - 5th February, Friday - Photography 101 Lecture Room_

‘ _12 more minutes. Just 12 more minutes._ ’ Taehyun thought to himself as he watched the clock. It’s not that he hated photography - he was a photography major after all - but he hadn’t slept at all and he was barely functioning on five cups of coffee. Which wasn't actually very healthy, but no one could deny Taehyun his coffee.

12 minutes came and passed, and Taehyun was packing up to leave the lecture room. He was excited to get started on the project that had been mentioned, but at that moment, all he wanted was to get another cup of caramel latte. He pushed passed anyone in his way and practically ran to the campus cafe, Chan’s Kitchen. He had ten minutes to get his coffee and make it to his next class in time.

Taehyun opened the doors, walking straight to the counter. It was surprisingly quiet for a Friday afternoon, considering it was meant to be rush hour right now. “Taehyun? How many cups of coffee have you had today?” It was Felix. Taehyun had forgotten that he worked on Fridays. “It’s about to be six.” Taehyun mumbled. He just needed coffee otherwise he wasn’t going to make it through the rest of the day.

“Maybe you should ease up a little. Should I get you a milkshake? A hot chocolate? A fruit smoothie? I really don’t think it’s healthy to be having this much coffee.” Taehyun barely held himself from the scoff that had formed in his mouth. “Felix.” He stared at the boy. “You are my friend. You know what I am like on low sleep. I need coffee. So please do your job and get me a caramel latte.” He grits out.

Felix looks at the younger in disbelief. “Taehyun, I really don’t want you to be ill. What about soda? It will have the same effect...” It only took one look at Taehyun’s face to know that the blonde wouldn’t change his mind. He sighed and rang up the order as Taehyun got out his money to pay. “It’s okay. This is on the house.” Felix walked away to start making the coffee.

Taehyun sighed, flopping into a seat in the corner as he waited. Today was getting worse and worse.

* * *

_18:18 - 5th February, Friday - Taehyun and Yeonjun’s Dorm_

Taehyun unlocked the door. He was ready to just crash in his bed and never wake up, but apparently the world had different plans, “Happy Birthday, Taehyun!” Kai sat on the small couch. He had a small present in his hands and his hair was all puffed out, making him look like a cute, little puppy. Despite all this, Taehyun couldn’t help but feel anger bubble up in his chest. “Soobin told me and I just had to do something! Sorry it’s so late though. My classes went on longer than I intended and you had already gone-”

“Why are you here?” Taehyun stopped Kai rambling. The younger looked up, confusion evident on his face. “To celebrate your birthday, silly. Did you forget it was today?” Taehyun takes a deep breath. ‘ _He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know._ ’ He chants it inside his head, trying his absolute best not to get angry because how could Kai know? They had only met a month ago. He didn’t _know_.

“He doesn’t celebrate the day he was born.” Taehyun and Kai turn around, shocked to find Yeonjun standing in the doorway, breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. “I’m so sorry, Hyunnie. Soobin told me what Kai was going to do. I tried to get here quick-”

“It’s fine.” Taehyun breathed before he quickly. He ran to his room shutting the door behind him. He was slowly losing his breath. He slid down the side of his bed. He tried to take deep breaths, but his body wouldn’t cooperate with him. It couldn’t. His breathing slowly got quicker and quicker. His shirt slowly got wetter. When had he started crying? He didn’t know.

Yeonjun burst into the room, kneeling down beside Taehyun. “Hey Hyunnie. You’re having a panic attack. I need you to hold my hand.” Thankfully, Yeonjun knew how to deal with Taehyun in these situations. Taehyun held out his hand slowly. It was shaking and Yeonjun was struggling to stop himself from breaking down right next to the younger, but he had to stay strong. “Follow my breathing, Hyunnie. In for four, hold for four, out for four.” The first few times Taehyun struggled, but he got it and slowly, but surely his breathing slowed.

Taehyun could see Kai standing at the door. He was looking scared and that almost set Taehyun to panic again, but Yeonjun kept him with his breathing exercises. Once Taehyun had considerably calmed down, Yeonjun took Kai out of the room, to give the blonde some space.

* * *

_16:30 - 17th February, Wednesday - Campus Gym_

A tap on his shoulder directed his attention from his run on the treadmill. He turned and was momentarily blinded that he was greeted with. He knew that smile anywhere. “Hey, Kai.” Kai waved, but his face fell and Taehyun knew what was coming. “I’m sorr-” Taehyun held his hand up to stop him from going any further. “It’s fine, I promise. I just don’t like my birthday.” Kai’s mouth fell open at that, but he shut it, allowing the other to continue.

“Some things...happened. And it just brings back a lot of bad memories so I don’t celebrate it.” Kai nodded. “Everyone I become friends with will eventually find out, so...” Kai nodded again. “Well, regardless, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to send you into panic.” Taehyun waved his hand, as if brushing away the apology. “Seriously, I’m fine now. And now you know. Christmas is still a big yes though!” Kai smiled and Taehyun grinned back, the heavy moment lifted.

They ran next to each other and after another ten minutes, they stopped, walking to Chan’s Kitchen. The bell rang, signalling their entrance and Taehyun found Chan behind the counter. “Taehyun. I heard about Friday.” The blonde held his head in shame and quickly apologised. “It’s okay. We both know that that day is always a struggle for you. Just try not to scare Felix like that again please.” Taehyun nodded vigorously.

“Caramel Latte?” Chan said, already starting to type in the order. “Actually can we get two milk chocolates?” Chan lifted his head in surprise. Taehyun never ordered anything except the Caramel Latte ever since the start of the year. (Maybe Kai had something to do with that. Maybe not.) “Okay...” Chan placed the order and Taehyun paid. “Thank you.” Kai said once Chan had left to make the orders. “It’s no problem after all you saw on Friday.” Kai shrugged.

“Thank you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Feedback are appreciated.


End file.
